1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device which has various functions, including voice recording, MP3 playing, DMB receiving, web camera, still image capturing, and moving image capturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital devices equipped with various functions including voice recording, MP3 playing, web camera, still image capturing, and moving image capturing have been introduced to the consumer market. Products equipped with the capability to receive digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) will also be introduced soon.
There are competing interests when designing a digital device that includes various functions. On the one hand, consumers prefer the digital devices to be small so that they are easy to carry. On the other hand, to display video, such as DMB video, the devices should have a large display. Furthermore, the digital devices should have a number of buttons to operate the various functions of the device.
When the display and the operation buttons are arranged on a single body, and the display is made large enough to satisfy consumer demands, the overall size of the digital device must be increased. Another design constraint is imposed by the addition of a gripping portion to allow a user to conveniently grip a digital device. The gripping portion may interfere with and restrict the size of the display.
Accordingly, there is a need for a digital device that has a large display for viewing video, such as DMB video, yet still has a small overall size. The digital device should also have a grip to so that a user may conveniently grasp and use the digital device.